


Dance with Me

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When Mina returns home after a stressful day at work, Dracula comes up with a plan to help her relax.
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 2





	Dance with Me

Dracula had the perfect idea. He knew that Mina would be rushed off her feet with having classes all day. Drinking a cup of tea while resting in the bay window, he would take her to one of his nightclubs that he founded in the 90s. It would take her mind off things and would help her relax. His chocolate eyes scanned the area for her coming into the drive. By now, he had developed a full beard and his unkempt hair was slightly longer. Wearing a black blouse that fitted towards his muscular arms and black jeans showing off his toned legs, he was quite the catch.

When going out for walks with Mina, he attracted a lot of female attention. They could look all they want. He had already found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And he wasn’t going to disregard it for no one. He was falling more in love with Mina every single day. The sun shone through the window, bathing him in the light. In all fairness, he was glad that the sun didn’t burn him anymore. It looked so beautiful in the blue sky. After spending most of his life in the darkness, it was nice to feel its warmth.

He could enjoy things that he hadn’t been able to before. He heard the distinct sound of a Harley Davidson drawing nearer and nearer. She was here. He understood that she had to work but every hour was torture when she wasn’t here. She was like a drug to him, and he was slowly becoming an addict. He didn’t care. She was worth everything. As the sound got louder and louder, he headed the kitchen to prepare her a well-deserved cup of tea. The door opened.

*sigh* **“I’m glad that’s over.”**

**“Had a good day, my darling?”**

**“Not really, Dracula. Some of the students were being little shits.”**

**“Oh?”**

**“They were questioning everything and just made everything so damn difficult”**

**“I see. Well, that will be all forgotten after tonight.”**

**“Oh?”**

**“I’ve seen how hard you work, so I wish to take you out.”**

**“But it’s a school night!”**

**“Doesn’t matter. All work and no play makes Mina a dull lady.”**

**“All play and no work makes Mina unemployed.”**

Dracula took Mina by the hand and pulled her closer to him. To be honest, it had been a while since she had a good night, but then again, she didn’t want Ms Westenra breathing down her neck if she turned up with a massive hangover. She looked at Dracula in his hypnotic eyes. She could do whatever she pleased now.

**“Oh alright. But no alcohol”**

**“Wonderful.”**

Mina decided to have a nice, warm bath before she went out. She had no idea where she was going but she was glad Dracula was going with her.

****

She had never seen so many people in a nightclub. With the Midnight symbol shining brightly in the background, it created a haunting atmosphere. She felt a little out of place with a black playsuit but Dracula thought she looked stunning. As ‘Run’ started playing, the party lights came on, partially blinding Mina with the colours.

**“Would you like a drink, Mina?”**

He asked her telepathically as there was no way they would hear each other. She nodded. The bar itself looked like it came from the future. Numerous liqueurs and bottles adorned the shelves, each branded with the Midnight logo. Dracula had mentioned that, as well as his own nightclub, he had casinos, brewerys, wineries and private clubs. She would be greatly taken care of.

**“Lemonade?”**

Mina nodded again. The music, although good, was blaring in her ears. Dracula could see that she was getting overwhelmed so he offered to take her somewhere more quiet. With the drinks paid, against Mina’s protest, the two went to the balcony area where the music was less loud. Sitting on the sofa, Mina could feel herself getting into a tizz as she had never been so close to Dracula. With their legs touching and a hair’s breadth between their faces, Mina’s cheeks became the same colour as her hair.

**“Everything alright, Mina?”**

**“Yes. I’m glad I can hear now. This place is so beautiful.”**

**“Well, thank you. It has been quite successful over the years. It’s quite exclusive.”**

**“Really?”**

**“You have to obtain tickets through the office and bring proof that you’re over 21.”**

**“How come I wasn’t checked?”**

Dracula leaned closer as he felt her breath on his lips. His hand rested on her shoulder whilst he placed his drink down with the other.

**“Because you are a VIP.”**

**“I see.”**

As the song went on, Dracula could see that Mina was tapping her feet to the beat. He got up and offered her his hand.

**“Dance with me.”**

**“I can’t. I have the dance ability of a horse.”**

**“I won’t take no for an answer. Besides, I’ll teach you.”**

**“Ok then, I’m warning you, I’ll trip.”**

**“Well, I best keep a firm hand on you.”**

Mina stood up and took Dracula by the hand. At first, their hips moved in sync with the music, followed by their feet. Dracula never let her go. She was a little clumsy but that’s what he loved about her. To hold her close to him was the tonic they both needed.


End file.
